


Random Kradam Kisses

by gracefulally



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: Community: 30kisses, Community: kradam_kiss, Drabble Sequence, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-02
Updated: 2010-03-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 15:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/251667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracefulally/pseuds/gracefulally
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random Kradam Kisses. Prompts from 30kisses on Livejournal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Kradam Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Current count: 9/30

## 1\. Waking dreams

Kris can’t breathe. Or move. His head feels like it’s full of tissue. The world is heavy and hot; it’s smothering.

“Adam?” Kris croaks when he suddenly awakes. There’s a shrill ringing in his ears. He grips at the hand grazing his bare abdomen. Adam’s lips wrap the corner of his jaw. Sighing, Kris relaxes and his body goes limp. “I thought I was dead or something,” he mumbles thickly.

* * *

## 2\. Nature

Kissing Kris feels instinctive. Adam can’t help the attraction. Kris makes _fucking_ stupid faces and eye roll-worthy wisecracks, and he’s never had a sense of personal space – at least, not around Adam. It flusters Adam and makes him feel all of sixteen. Which is why, at the slightest opportunity, Adam will shut the bedroom door and shove Kris down onto one of the beds for payback – unrelenting body kisses.

* * *

## 3\. Rose

It’s no secret that Adam thinks Kris’s lips are unreal. In fact, Kris is pretty sure that Adam is obsessed with the plumpness of his bottom lip. It’s always getting extra attention. Right now, Adam’s thumb is kneading the crease of the rubbed-raw lip. Kris is feeling incredibly hot. His mouth begins to tingle as blood rushes into the numb flesh. Kris murmurs an impatient whine that coaxes Adam in for a kiss and gentle bite on his lower lip.

* * *

## 4\. Cemetery

Adam tenses when Kris’s fingers brush over his hand. He shoots a panicked look between Kris and the cameras that just passed them. “Kris…” he whispers, but is immediately interrupted.

“Adam, there’s a dead guy in there,” Kris deadpans.

Somehow, Adam suppresses his snicker. “That dead guy is the father of The King.”

“I know.” Kris’s calloused fingertip draws lazy circles on the back of Adam’s hand. The huge, gold-rimmed sunglasses he’s wearing cover half of his face, but not his grin. “You think he’ll mind if we make out, right now?”

“It’s Graceland – kissing in the name of The King is obligatory.”

* * *

## 5\. Apathy

“So, Kris… What did you think when Adam told _Rolling Stone_ that he has a crush on you?”

How many times has he heard this question? What does he have to do to prove he doesn’t care?

Kris leans across the couch to press a fleeting peck on Adam’s lips. He can’t decide if the studio audience’s screams are reactions of delight or horror.

* * *

##  6\. A walk in the park

“Sorry you’re paired with Danny,” Adam blurts as soon as they’re in the basement of the mansion.

Kris pulls a brow-knitting, bewildered expression as he sputters a disgruntled noise. “Like I’d want you or Allie to be stuck with that joker? Come on, man. You’re going to kill it.”

Adam sighs and nervously scratches at the chipped black polish on his thumbnail. “Let me make it up to you anyway?” He grunts in surprise when Kris pounces.

“I take penance in the form of lip-service,” Kris says with an expectant look on his face as he pushes up on his toes.

* * *

## 7\. Housework

“Clean your room. Clean your room. Clean your room, _now_ ,” Kris mumbles in a rhythmic, mock-parental tone that becomes increasingly angry with each repetition.

Adam stops short in the bedroom doorway. He shakes his head and arches a brow. “What the fuck was that?”

“It’s a song – well, not really a song _song_ , but something to help me give the write tone and syncopation to the music that I’m playing.” Seeing Adam’s dubious expression he adds, “It’s from viola lessons and kind of never left me.”

“So, you sing it while you’re cleaning?”

“Yeah.”

“Then, why aren’t you cleaning?”

“Well, I was going to make the bed,” Kris says pointedly as he crosses the room. He lets his hands rove Adam’s hairy chest before he presses his lips to Adam’s breast bone. “But then you walked in wearing just a towel.”

* * *

## 8\. What bumps in the night

Kris is exhausted. It’s some ridiculous hour of the morning, but the club is still packed and there are warm bodies gyrating and shimmying in any direction he turns. He’s sobering up and suddenly, grinding on some random person doesn’t seem like a good idea.

He makes it a half-step before Adam is front of him and gathering him up. Kris grins and leans into Adam, breathing in the smell of sweat and a weird mixture of cologne Kris tucks his head against Adam’s collar bone, his forehead grazing Adam’s moist neck. He looks up at Adam through heavy lids. A knowing expression crosses Adam’s face. Kris murmurs and slowly grins when Adam kisses the bridge of his nose.

“Mmm, take me home,” Kris mumbles.

* * *

##  9\. Lies

“You two kissed. I saw it with my own damn eyes, Kris,” Allison says with a wide grin as they sit on a couch in the basement of the mansion.

“That’s bullcrap,” Kris huffs and crosses his arms over his chest. “He was just…whispering to me, you know? Like he does to everyone.”

Allison wags her unruly mane and nudges Kris’s foot with her own. “So, he whispered into your mouth, huh?”

Kris gives her a sheepish glance. “It was awesome.”


End file.
